Middle Ages
Middle Ages While the technological advancements of the Early Ages stopped at iron tools, the Middle Ages brought forward the advancement of new tools of agriculture, tools of construction, and tools of transportation. This Age was known for the extensive use of magical implementation and development, giving rise to some of the most powerful mortal wizards. This is where the five basic spellcraft principles came from, when the wise Snowfall Wizard discovered the basic properties. Although, much of the original spell crafting techniques were not recorded in paper. Continuing on from the 'Tri-State Gronkan Genocides', the ravaged town of the Throat of the Gronks died shortly after the genocide. Without the proper people to maintain infrastructure the town collapsed and the Chaotic faction The Rouges took over, ironically, placing the town back into order and justice. The once rebellious youth of the first Rouge order became the New Elder Council, governing and guiding the town back into a stronger presence into the world. By this time, more notable events from the other known factions began to crop up all around the world. Shortly after the 'Tri-State Gronkan Genocides', the Golem Isolationists began to grow into a blossoming quagmire of war and pseudo death, only to be reanimated by a Gronkan Witch Doctors to push the next objective deeper into enemy Golem territory. The highly fractured state of the Golem Isolationists aside, they do manage to get by on the fringes of Rouge and Broken Pass Marauder territory. All of this destruction came about once the first bastions of Golem ideologies were smashed after the Wizard's Genocidal Pact, known as the Mage Uprisings, that brough the massive influx of new worker golems. These Golems ranged from stone path builders, guard post centurions, mage coduits, and even simple pottery for storage systems. The Golem Isolationists were fractured hardly into diffrent casts, once again fractured into their own groups lead by Gronkan Witch doctors. Their ever dragging quagmire stalemate continues on today, gaining its roots in the middle ages. The other race known as the "Himrune" appeared in this time, only first being discovered deep under the base of the Plateau of the Heavens. This race is known for their isolationist reactionary behavior, studying and training in the depths of their own stone and steel woven catacombs. Not much else is known of their people other than they are very accomplished wizards, and very astute Golem Smiths. This race of people was discovered after the Wizard Uprisings, and have remained underground since. Not much else was recorded in this time, mostly due to the slim Age of Ash that blanketed the planet in a thick layer of fire and brimstone. Although, this did not technologically reset this world. Everyone became strangers to everyone else, making civilization a hard, and daunting task to maintain. This time was short, and cultivated a new age known as the Silent Era after the Age of Ash. Technology grew shortly after the war torn survivors, prompting the arrival of the more... recent history gone by...